Curveballs
by dragon of fallen souls
Summary: What does go threw one’s mind? Herminone’s mind in her last days of school...Hate love and coverups. Just the story of a teen. [femslash slash]
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any thing of Harry Potter or others. And you don't own words._

_Summery: What does go threw one's mind? Herminone's mind in her last days of school_

_Rating: PG_

_Warnings: implied slash, femslash, a few swear words_

_A/N: This takes place in the Trio's last days at Hogwarts. _

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Curveballs** **Chapter 1: Dungeon of My Enemy**

Close. Way to close. I take a deep breath. Almost got caught. Something must be possessing me. Yeah that's it, an entity has taken control of my body that's why I'm here. It has to be why. I mean how could I, Hermione Granger be inside this dungeon of my enemy. I'm in only my nightty. With Harry's invisible coat around me; hiding in a corner. Also with my enemy whom almost ran into me.

Not only I'm I here but alone with them. The others must be gone. Of course they are because it's holiday. That does not give me any comfort. They go to their trunk pull out some night garments then pause. I hold my breath. It is possible to know ones presents. From a smell or a sound. A sound that could be from my breathing?

They look hard around. Fear is seen slightly in their eyes. Yep they know something is not right. Oh I believe my luck is none. They smile. I bit my lip. What gave me away? As if I had spoken those words my enemy speaks.

"I know your smell." Damn. Damn me for having a sense of cleanliness. They can smell my shampoo or soap. My muggle soap. They sway from one foot to the other. "So are you making sure I don't destroy the world or is there an other reason you have come into my room wearing Potters cloth?" First thing I do is breath. My mind picks this day to leave me behind.

They walk closer to me, a smirk on their face. Yep I have been found out. Here it comes. Well might as well get ready to fight. Oh how I hate violence. I take off the cloth and steady my wand. I hear them slightly sigh.

"Herminone…" They reach for their wand. "You're the one who came into my room uninvited." They speak softly. "Shouldn't you be the bad one?" I nodded and put my wand down. This is going great. My mind only wants to be sarcastic.

"I have no answers." Ha I knew I had a voice somewhere. "I'm sorry-" My enemy hardens their eyes. Turns and walks over to their bed.

"So this is what Granger does in the ghostly hours. Peeks in people's rooms. Not just any room but a room of a girl." I close my eyes to the last word. "And all in an invisible clothe. Wow that sounds kinda of stalkerish." The last words roll off the tongue.

"It's the first time." I try to give my self some defense. I don't think I deserve it. It is kind of creepy. Maybe a little? "I didn't want to be in here when you were here. I swear." She looks softly at me like she was trying to figure out why I'm even on this side of the castle.

"So then why?" She places her wand on the nightstand. Turns and looks eagerly at me for the answer.

"I needed to get a book that Malfory took. That's all. Just a stupid book on fairy tales that he stole."

She laughs. So lightly. Yep if it was the other way around I would be laughing too.

"And I see you don't have the book?" She smirks. I blush and look down in embarrassment. How observant of her.

"No. I heard voices, ran in to the room and you know the rest." She smiled even more.

"The bloat's rooms are on the other side." She laughs again. I for some reason laugh with her. What are the chances? Really? I don't want to use the brainpower to figure it out. "You want to know a more ironic thing?" She smiled as she reaches for her nightstand drawer. "Is that I have a thing for folk tales." She produced a book entitled just that.

I found my legs and walked closer to inspect the book. Yes it was a book. One of the stories from my younger years. My enemy and I have something in common. I laugh and she looks at me questioning.

"You know I have never read that one." She smiles. The smile is a friendly one. One of understanding.

"You can read this one if I can read yours." I nod. And take the book. She walks by me, I question. "Well I need your book if we are to go with this arrangement." She smirks. She walks out of the room. Now I'm alone in my I believe my once enemies'. Fear sparks small in my heart. What if she comes back with reinforcements? I grip my wand tightly. Minutes pass that seem like hours. Oh this is torcher.

The door opens it's just her. And nobody else. She smiles.

"Your lucky I haven't read this one." She places the book on top of her bed. "Now I think you should go and try not to end up in anyone else's room. I mean I would get jealous if you where peeping on someone else." She smiled then turned away. I don't think I have seen her smile, truly smiled as much as she did tonight. I nod placing the cloth over my head and walk out. Maybe I had made a new friend. Or at least a comrade that agree on one thing. I'll see tomorrow. If I get cursed from all of her flunkies then I know. I hope it doesn't hurt too much.


	2. What Truths to be Told

Disclaimer: don't own 

_Title: Curveballs Chapter 2: What Truths to be Told_

Chapter 2: What truths to be told 

I lazily walk down the halls in early morning and I defiantly em too tired to care about any thing. Harry greets me. His uneven hair swaying as he starts to walk with me. He must have had a late night too; I see small stubbles on his chin. Harry, Harry what where you doing last night? I smile. Maybe I don't want to know.

Further down the hall we see Ron. He to joins in our walking. Now we're walking in sink and also being height sided. I'm on the right being shortest then Harry with his 5'10, then Ron with his 6'1 and dark red hair. We continue our way to the Hall to eat lunch. Lunch? Boy time as gone fast. I guess my body clock is out of sink.

We sit down with our lunch, just as we always have over the years. This gives me comfort. In the crazy life as a teen that has to fight off evil everyday having at least one thing is good. We are then joined by Ginny who has a smirk on her face. Even when she sits down I have to look up at her. She just as tall as Harry but she has healthier hair then he does. And red don't forget that.

"I herd that's scouts will be here during the next game!" Ginny being a Wesley and having brothers it was no surprise that she joined, and was good. "You know this being my 6th year and all its great to have them see me." Harry nodded. It was Ginny's dream to play pro. And Harry was with her all the way.

"I don't think they'll get a chance to watch you seek when I'll be showing off my beater moves" Ron spoke while flexing. This creates a laugh threw the whole table. I giggled softly then stopped as I saw _her_. She smiled a knowing smile and continued to walk to her table. Someone calls her name.

"Pansy!"

My breath comes back to me. I look one more time then turn back to the table. Where I continued to eat my lunch and my conversation with the group.

The day ended just as fast. I'm at the one place that gives me solitude. The good ol' library, by the books that are my friends. This being my place, I figured out years ago why I try so hard. It's because I'm different. Being a muggle I needed an advantage over the rest of them. What to do after school is over I still have no idea. This year is going to end soon and I have no idea what to do in my life.

I look deep into my books and don't notice when Harry joins me. He softly sits down and looks around. Yep it's just us at this later hour. He coughs light to get my attention. I smile at him.

"So how did operation fairy tale go?" he smiles with his teeth. I look at him with a sense of alarm ness. "You know I could have gotten the book. You didn't need Pansy to go get it." My head snaps up. How did he know Pansy got my book? And for that matter how could he have gotten my book? The pieces are put slowly together in my head.

"You where in Malfory's room?" I whisper harshly. "What the hell where you doing there." His face became ghostly.

"Oh I thought Pansy must of told you by now." Told me what! I barely have a civil convention with her. "You know sense you and her are the same." The same what! My mind turns and turns. Yep I finally make the connection.

"You're sleeping with your enemy." Harshly I whisper. His face goes dark in disbelief. Boy have I missed a few things. When did they become on civil turns. Not only that but to become close? Draco Malfoy was to be the next pure blood prince. Destroy all the impurities that are muggles. Muggles that Harry is half of. It must be some kind of trick. Their going to get into his heart and destroy him. Oh no I have a major headache.

"Then what about you and Pansy." He hissed angrily. Pansy? "Since she is his betrothed." Words come out harsh. Its as if I'm the bad guy. I'm not! Doesn't he see what their doing? How could he do this to me? Our friends. What will Ron think? Ron, oh great. I finally respond.

"I have nothing with Pansy. I just ended up in the wrong room last night. She agreed to get my book back in exchange to read it." There that's all that happened. Nothing more, nothing less…

"Oh." He softly cried. He looks ashamed now. Well he should my heart yells. Assumptions will get us nowhere. "I'm sorry." He pleads with me. Then he starts to explain him self. "At first I was relieved that I didn't have to keep it a secret now I'm a little confused." You and me both brother, my mind goes on.

"I'm sorry Harry but you do see the problem."

"We have been on talking terms over a year now. The thing is he needs someone to help him. He doesn't want to follow his fathers foot steps." We speak softly to each other. His father. The Deatheaters. Will it end soon? So I can live peacefully. So we all can live peacefully?

"What about Ron? Does he know?" He shakes his head. "Alright." I come to a conclusion. I'll be there for Harry and watch his back. I hope he will listen to me when the time comes. "We should probably go slow with Ron. You know show him your on talking terms. Slowly I must repeat." Harry nods and smiles. He stands up then leans down to hug me. He seems like a ton of bricks came off his shoulders. But then I realize those bricks went on to mine.


	3. To Live in a Lie

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Title: Curveballs Chapter 3: To Live in a Lie_

Chapter 3: To live in a lie 

The next day everyone returns from holiday. I sigh in relief. What things will happen today? The battle over good and evil once again shows me there's a thin line. The classes start back up and I'm thrown in to my daily life once again. The students chat and laugh. The teachers yell and discipline. Yep all is well. Or not. I see Pansy across the courtyard. Her eyes are saddened. My mind thinks of all the reasons she would be sad. And that makes me sad. If Harry is close to Draco then she must be out of the loop. Maybe we can be friends. Whose side are any of us truly on?

I breathe deeply as I walk up to her. Her flunkies look disguised. I need courage. Oh I think it has gone away as I steep in to the circle. They look at me with hate and resentment. I pay no attention as I look at her. I feel my face blushing. She looks patient and a little surprised.

"Pansy-"

"What the hell do you want Granger!" One of the lackey yells with bile. The one right next to them grabs their shoulder. They turned in disgust. It's Malicifact. I look on as she pulls the lanky away.

"I do not believe she was talking to you." Millcent spoke darkly. I'm now confused. Why did she do that? I decide I'll think about it later. I nod to Maliceft who of course scuffs. Then I turn back to Pansy.

"Can we talk?" I look uneasily around me. "Some where else." I pleaded. Pansy nods. Then looks at Malifeict who turns away and walks towards the school. Pansy and I walk toward the other end of the courtyard and the flunkies are left in confusion.

"We have something in common now and with Harry and-"

"Please don't speak such things out load." She looks down at the ground. Then she looks back up into my eyes. I wish she wouldn't "The house of Slytherin is divided. I would assume so is the others." I slowly nod. "So we should act cautions because these days it's hard to know whom to trust."

She turns and goes to her next class. Did she just say we could be friends? But I think she is worried because of the differences. Does her flunkies understand what is going on or are they still to young? I see Ginny walking fast into the school then I see Luna running the best she can. I wonder what's going on in their grade. I push the thought away as I too go into the school and to my next class.


	4. Monsters Under the Bed

_Disclaimer: Do not own._

_Title: Curveballs Chapter 4: Monsters Under the Bed_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 4: Monsters Under the Bed 

Life seems so fragile and yet so strong. I see Ginny and Luna having a very heated argument in the Grifondors living room. I must say Luna doesn't look so weak even looking up at Ginny's stature. She is holding her ground. I should leave the room. It's not polite to ease drop.

"Don't give me that Ginny." She spoke sternly. Ginny clinched her fists. "I have a right to know," Luna looks hard into Ginny's eyes. "I'm worried about you."

"What Luna you actually have a mind." Luna looks hurt slightly by the words. She turns away from Ginny. I can't see her face. But I do see her shake. Ginny places a hand on Luna shoulder and leans to her ear. She speaks softly I cannot make out the words. I think I have seen enough of my friends' private affairs. I leave and go walking around the halls into the night.

My mind wonders what was Luna talking about. I have not seen anything different in the red head. But then again she does have her own friends and tries to be separate from her brothers. So that was probably why Luna saw a change and I or the others have not. They must have their own lives and stories to tell. Away from everyone else's problems.

I see Harry who greets me with a smile. A knowing smile, a smile that wants to cause trouble. What'll be tonight Harry? And why do I get the feeling you were looking for me?

"Do you have plans to night?" He asks smirking. "And don't say studying cuz that's not a plan!" His smile deepens. I'm so caught. Great. I give in.

"Alright what do you want to do?"

Twenty minutes later we're in the woods and Harry is dragging me into a cave under some bushes. The first thing I think is how isolated this area is. Then I think people only go to hidden areas when they are causing trouble. Around a corner I see a soft glow of light. When we walk into it I see the reason for this secret area.

There sat Draco laughing with a bottle with my guess would be whiskey and then Malicicent who is telling a story. She was acting it all out and everything. A few others, all from different houses but all around the same grade laughing with rosined cheeks. Harry goes up to Draco and gives him a pat on the back. Draco looks up and smiles.

"Hey Harry!" He speaks happily. "Come, come sit." He waves to a chair. "You too Hermione." He spoke my name with out malice or hatred. I bit my lip.

"Its ok he doesn't bite that hard." I turn to see Pansy who hands me a drink. I'm glad the top is still on. That way I don't have to refuse. My mind begins on over drive as I think of all the different things I need to remember.

"Ok, ok since we're all here and we are the brightest minds of Hogworths lets put our minds together."

"You have got to be joking Draco you already had a few. I thought we did this not to think." Millicent smiles and sits down next to a rather good-looking Ravenclaw. She smiles at him whom nods.

"No. No! I'm just saying as in brain storming." He leans back into his chair. I take a seat next to Pansy. "You know throwing ideas out. And we can think of the equations later." He takes a drink. "It came to my attention that someone has been sneaking around in an invisible cloth."

My face reddens. Oh here comes the burning on the stake. Harry gives me a knowing wink, which I'm confused about.

"I mean like I don't care that someone wants to watch me getting dressed," Laughs and giggle threw out the cave. "But I like to see their face and say 'Yeah I know you want me'" More laughs that I join in. Here it comes.

"Yeah right." Pansy smiles. "Like any one wants to see you." She smiles at me I smile back. I have a weird feeling that no one else knows. And this conversation is to get me relaxed. I never thought I would see this day.

"Let me guess Draco it was Harry." Milicent spoke loudly.

"Damn they know!" Harry yells. He stands up. "'Tis me the peeking Harry." He bows.

"Then we have nothing to worry about." Millie smiles. "We all know who you look at." Do they know? Do they all know? Are they Harry's friends, it's a small group. A group of different kinds of witches and Wizards. Is it Harry that brought them all together?

"Don't worry." Pansy whispers into my ear. My face reddens again. "No one knows." I cough and take a drink then smile at Harry who nods at me.

The night continued many stories where passed around and laughs echoed the cave. Slowly the group starts to go their own directions. All that was left was Harry and Draco who just walked outside and Pansy and I. We told each other past embarrassments and other growing up tales. She smiles then looks around.

"They always leave me to clean up." Pansy growls. I find that funny. "Oh you don't believe me well your going to help me clean!" She stands up and produces her wand chanting some spell. I look at her my head tilted and I smile even more. She has a small beauty mark on the side of her neck. It disappears as she turns to me. "Well what good are you if you don't help!"

We get the cave clean. Put out the light and walk into the full moon night. I wonder what time it is. Then I wonder why I care. We make our way back before I know it, to my disappointment. I smile softly at Pansy. She turns to me then her head snaps toward the end of the hall. She grabs my hand and pulls me into a hidden corner.

"Shh." She silenced me with a warm finger. I look into her eyes as she looks out into the hall. I hear people talking. Females I can make out. Then I put the voices to names. Ginny and Luna.

"I wonder how does the Darkload keep coming back." Luna's whimsical voice echoes down the hall. "I mean I do not believe any one has 'come back' as much as him." I see them walking down the hall. Luna slightly skipping and Ginny deep in thought.

"That is little concern of you." Ginny spoke. My heart sinks and my bowls turn. My mind races and my breath deepen. Pansy takes my hand and squeezes it telling me to keep calm. "The Darklord will always find a way because that is his purpose."

My greatest fear comes to life. Ginny. Ginny is with Voldemore. Ginny the youngest Wesley is one of them. I bite my lip hard. I can taste the blood.

"Oh." Luna says still skipping. "I wonder if it'll rain tomorrow. I love rain." They continue down the hall and out of our sight. This cannot be true. Ginny she's one of us. Right? She fought with us so many times. Her family has fought for so long and made sacrifices. Why her? And Luna? Why has Luna seem to follow Ginny? This cannot be. I have-

My mind's train has stopped as Pansy is kissing me. Pansy lips are on mine. I still taste blood. Her toughe slips into mine. I'm quiet and sighed as my mind becomes blank. The kiss deepens and I feel safe. Safe and secured. Life is one thing hard to understand.


	5. To End this Game

_Disclaimer: Don't own anything._

_Title: Curveballs Chapter 5: To End This Game_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 5: To End This Game 

What has happen over this school year? Nothing seems to make sense. Harry, hanging out with Draco. Pansy kissing me. Ginny. Ginny being on the other side. Does Ron know? Does Harry? Or Draco? Or Pansy… Is this their plot? To turn us all. So when they make their move, we'll be none the wiser. Oh great my mind hurts. I turned in my bed. Luckily it's the weekend. I lay there in deep thought. All the events over the years replay in my mind.

"Did you hear Lavender?" My roommates are back. "My sister said that Millicent is going out with a Ravenclaw!" She squealed. Lavender laughs.

"I never saw that coming but I always thought she liked someone else." Lavender lies on her bed. Patvil joins her.

"Yeah like who." She opens a magazine.

"Why Pansy of course!" My ear pick up. Pansy. Millicent and Pansy. I would have never thought… then my heart clenches. Naw they would not be good together. Would they?

"Lavender you have way to much time on you hands." She counties to read the magazine

"I mean think about it. Their housemate left last year. Its just the two of them." She spoke like that was a good reason. I see Patvil roll her eyes. "Come on! Perfect opportunity."

"Yeah for someone like you." Lavender laughs. Then she too opens a magazine.

"What do you think Herminone?" Lavender spoke to me I turn to face them.

"Well the guy seems good for her…" I speak thinking. Lavender and Patvil laugh.

"Don't worry Hermione where not quizzing you. I mean not everyone needs to know gossip." Lavender smiles then they both continue to talk about another subject. That's when I decided to leave I say good by to my roommates and walk into the halls. I need to find Harry. Or Ginny maybe. Maybe I was misinterpreting the words. Maybe. I go to the end of the castle where the Slytiern reside. I see some lackeys hanging out. I go to them and ask politely if they would go get Pansy. They scuffled but went to do just that.

Pansy comes out with a worried look on her face.

"Was it true what I thought." Pansy looks at me. She grabs my hand in front of the entire lackey group and pulls me away. We walk down the hall still hand in hand. She gives my hand squeezes then lets go.

"Tonight at the game. Be ready." She speaks softly then kisses my cheek and turns to go by to her room. Tonight. That was hours away. My heart hurts even more. This is the end. The end so many questions. Will they be answered? Great just great I can't believe this. This is not what last year of school is supposed to be like. I really don't want to fight for my life or that of others.

I turn the corner and see Ron. Good ol' Ron. He has no care in the world. He smiles at me as he joins me. Ron I see it in his eyes he wants to ask something. I know it's the question he always asks. He never gives up. That's what I love about him. His deturmtion.

"After the game do you want to go get some food?" his face is hidden under his red locks. His determination can be tiresome. But it's always good to have a friend with those qualifications. That's right just a friend. My mind goes to Pansy. Are She and I more then friends? Questions of a teenage girl. Stop that mind.

"Sure." I say hopefully. If I live we can all go out and celebrate. Ron, Harry, Draco, Pansy-

"Great." He sounds very enthused. "So what are you doing the rest of the day?" uhmm… lets see talk to Harry that your sister might be working with the Darklord. Find out the true intentions of Draco. Oh and of Pansy? Why didn't I think of her? Then save the world. Yep 'tis the life of Herminone Granger.


	6. Life Always Throws Curveballs

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

_Title: Curveballs Chapter 6:Life Always Throws Curveballs_

_A/N: Last Chapter…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapter 6: Life Always Throws Curveballs 

The game is about to start and everyone is gathering in the towers. I review all the spells I learned threw out the years in my head. I must stay vigilant. I searched all day and I could not find Harry or Ginny. If I did find her I don't know what I would of done. I'm beginning to think I just misinterpret her words. I could have right? Be in the throw of things. The excitement of everything. Being so close to Pansy her finger on my lips then her hand in mine. Then the best part her lips. And blood.

I make my way up and sit by the other Gyriendors. My eyes scan the Pitt looking for any thing out of the ordinary. The game starts. I see Ron knock one back. I look to see Harry. He's not playing seeker. That means Ginny is. I look all over for her. I see her. She's smiling. I think.

The game continues I feel a hand on my shoulder I turn and see Pansy. The griffins by me seem in disbelief I have no time to explain as she grabs my hand and leads me down the tower. We made it to the ground. That's when I look up. Ginny grabbed the snitch. The sky seemed to darken and clouds rolled in.

"Stay close." Pansy whispers. I nod and look on. In the sky the mark of the Deatheaters form. Everything is quite. No one has made a sound. I hear some one yell then I see the players all being pushed off the field. Ron and Harry land in the middle thrown off their brooms. I see Draco jump off his and run to them. The only one left in the sky was whom I feared. Ginny.

We walk up to the group slowly. Dumbledofe and the other teachers run onto the field. This is it? My heart beats hard as I see Ginny come down by the rest. We're just an earshot away.

"How pathetic." Ginny smirks. "The great Dumbledorfe will be no more." She raised her hand and Dumbledorfe fell hard into the ground. No wand? She used no wand. I take mine out holding it steadily.

"Ginny! What are you doing!" Ron yells. We're by them now. "Have you gone mad? Mom will ground you for sure!" It would have been funny if this weren't happening.

"Mom has nothing to do with this Ron. Our family is one of the oldest and strongest of the lands. They threw our name to the dirt. Join me brother." She smiled and reached her hand out.

"No…No this can't be true." Ron looks in agony. He backs away. It must be too much for him.

"Its true Ron. So be a man and do what you have to do." Draco speaks strongly. He then readies his wand taking the spot in front of Ron. Harry joins him.

"Well I think someone might not have true green in their blood." Ginny smirks. "Don't tell me you and Potter are friends." She laughs hard. "So what changed your mind from the purebloods. Was it you would never be the strongest?" She walks closer to us. "You got pisst off at daddy one day?" She walks even closer. My mind finds a spell. "Or is it a change of heart?"

"Blasto!" I yell. Ginny is knock back a few feet. I'm surprised I did that but I don't show it. I steady my wand. Ginny smiles.

"Why Hermione. It's good to see you. What have you been doing late at night? Where you in a corner snoging?" I falter a little. "Or doing more?"

"That's enough Ginny." Harry yells. "This ends now." He throws his wand down. Ginny cocks her head to one side. She seems thrilled. I see Ron shake his head then ready his wand.

"I'm with you Harry." He says. Determination. The guys nod to each other like their own little langue. Pansy stands beside Ron. Yep all of us, I join to Harry's left. We are just kids who had to become adults. No we're humans and willingly fight to the bitter end. We all start chanting. I don't even know this spell but it seems to come to me. To us. Ginny throws a spell back. We falter but keep going. Ginny's face becomes one of anger. She yells a spell and we all fall. My bones ache. My soul cries out. I stand back up. They stand with me. We fall again.

"Give it up. You can join me or be destroyed with the rest of the nonbelievers. I-" She gets knocked down. I turn to the source. There's Millicent and her Ravenclaw. Follow by the teachers and the other student bodies.

"All right together then!" Harry yells. Yep he is a hero. He's our hero. And he needs everyone's help. We chant together I feel like I have left my body and become a force. A force of energy. I feel Ron, and Harry. Pansy, Draco, Millicent, Dumblaledrof…

Ginny is down. We all breathe deeply. Harry walks up to where Ginny lies.

"Stop!" Someone cries. It's Luna rushing past the teachers past me past Harry and to Ginny side. She has a tome in her hand and her wand in the other. She kneels down looking sad. "Ginny I told you." She speaks so sincerely. She opens the book and chants. Her chants look like their taking the life right out of her. To my horror I'm right.

"Don't child!" Dumbleore yells. "Your not strong enough!" as if those word made her mad Luna chanted faster and harder. The sky turned blacker and the winds picked up. A soft glow came from Luna then it appeared on Ginny. Bright light blinds me. When my vision comes back I see Luna on the ground and a blue fog above Ginny. Voldemore.

"Why can't you just go away!" Harry cries. Tears form. "You take everything. Everything away from me!" He runs up to the fog. "Just go to hell!" I'm blinded once again. I feel a soft feeling. It was as if it was telling me everything's all right. Every thing will be right.

Sight is returned and I see now Harry has joined the others in lying on the ground. My heart breaks. I start to go to him but Draco is already there. He slaps Harry and yells for him to get up. Moments later Harry sits up and Draco hugs him. Dumbaledore goes over to the women. He places a hand on each.

"They are alive."

Ron jumps in excitement, I let my breath go and Harry looks great full. I do believe I'm going to bed. My head hurt, my bones ache. Or a bath. Or- Pansy hugs me tightly. I sigh in relief and hug her back. This is not what teenagers' go threw their last years. But then I wouldn't have it any other way. Life always throws curveballs.

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A/N: And there we have it folks. One of those stories that bug you until you write them down. I hope it wasn't too pain full. I'm not the best with spells…


End file.
